You Got A Way
by perfect-harm0ny
Summary: Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell were always together since pre-k so it was no surprise when the brunette finally asked the troubled blonde on a date. But when newcomer Carlos Garcia steps foot into the couple's life, Kendall falls hard for the boy he had only said two words to. Now Kendall is forced to choose; the boy that he has always loved or the boy who stole his heart?
1. Let It Rain

**Hey all! So this is something that I thought of while listening to Kris Allen's new album (which is amazing btw!) and I figured I could make a story from his song 'You Got A Way'. While this is primarily Kogan, there is some Kenlos thrown in there too. _I do not own nor am I affiliated with Big Time Rush in any way. _**

**So without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of 'You Got A Way' :) **

* * *

It was an unusually dreary day in the normally picturesque Palm Woods Park, rain casually sprinkling the ground with much needed precipitation. There was no one in particular around except for Kendall Knight, who was kicking around rocks and twigs, looking deep in thought if one were to just notice him. He didn't always come to the park but when he did, it was usually to make a huge life decision. Hell, he had been there first with his ex-girlfriend Jo Taylor before she went on leave for a big movie deal, he had been there when he made his final decision that he was in fact gay and the park was the first place he took his current boyfriend, Logan Mitchell, out for a date. Today wasn't different except for the fact Kendall was pondering whether or not he wanted to stay partners with Logan. Not that he didn't love the brunette, who's broad knowledge of even the stupidest of things fascinated Kendall, it's just a new boy had suddenly caught his eye. This wasn't the normal for Kendall, though; he was used to sticking to just one boy and focusing all his attention on him. But there was something about the short, dark haired boy that had just moved into the Palm Woods that Kendall couldn't shake from his mind. Maybe it was the way he talked or the way he lit up the room instantly when he walked in. Kendall slumped over in one of the chairs placed around the park, laying his head on the table, ignoring the water that was being soaked up by his blonde locks. Why couldn't this be an easy decision? It isn't too hard; just break up with Logan and get together with this mystery boy. What was his name again? Justin…Cameron…Carlos? Carlos. That's it! _But Logan would be crushed_, Kendall thought. _'I don't even know him.' _ Logan, the brunette brainiac as Kendall liked to call him, with his cratered dimples and his ability to make Kendall feel better instantly and…wait, was that Logan standing in the rain?

"Kendall! What the _hell _are you doing? Get inside before you get pneumonia!"

"Logan?" Kendall lifted his head from the table to see the soaking wet boy running towards him with a towel. Much to Kendall's dismay, the towel was already drenched by the time Logan wrapped it around both his and Kendall's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing in the rain? I was worried sick about you!" Logan chastised the blonde.

"Thinking," Kendall replied dully. His limbs were freezing from the rain water and he felt as if he might pass out then and there. Logan sat the boy down on the couch in the lobby area of the Palm Woods.

"Why can't you think in here where it's warm and not pouring down rain?" Logan asked, squeezing Kendall's face in both his palms before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Your lips are cold."

"Warm them up?" Kendall asked softly. Logan obeyed, leaning in and enveloping the boy into a warm, passionate kiss. Kendall smiled, easily forgetting why he was in the rain in the first place.

"Mr. Bitters? Can I get another key to my room? I lost mine," his voice rang through the lobby clearly and Kendall's eyes shot open. Oh yeah, that's why.

"Ugh, fine but this is the last one or I charge you!" Mr. Bitters replied, handing the boy a room key before retreating back to his computer game. The boy skipped happily away from the desk before whirling around to realize a pair of green eyes was staring back at him.

"Oh, hi, Kendall…" he said, a little perturbed by the fact that there was a boy already holding Kendall's heart. Kendall just lightheartedly waved back at the boy. '_Hi Carlos,' _he thought. Logan pulled away from the kiss just as Carlos stepped onto the elevator to avoid confrontation.

"Who was that?" Logan asked, a pang of hurt and agitation in his voice.

"Just a friend, nothing more," Kendall said simply, trying to hide that he had sighed heavily before letting that simple sentence free from his thoughts.

"Good, I thought I was gonna have to beat someone up," Logan smiled. "Come on, let's go back up to the room. I'll make you some chicken soup, sound good?"

"Of course," Kendall replied, a smile forming on his face. "And maybe a little dessert afterward?"

"Only if you eat all your soup then maybe," Logan teased.

"Well if you insist," Kendall smiled as the brunette led him to the elevator. "Kiss me again? I don't think my lips are warm just yet."

Logan grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him close, crashing his lips against Kendall's passionately. At first, Kendall was taken aback by the kiss, used to Logan's sweet little pecks of affection instead of the dominant kisses that he usually brought out for sex. _'He wants to make sure I stay' _Kendall thought again, knowing that Logan didn't like the fact that an attractive boy was talking with his boyfriend. Kendall returned the favor, deepening the kiss and making the brunette boy softly moan in delight. '_Good thing we have a long ride up'. _  
Logan sloppily kissed along Kendall's jawline, mouthing at his neck and biting down on his Adam's apple making Kendall scream.

"Gonna make you forget all about that boy," Logan said, sucking little purple reminders along Kendall's neck. The blonde worked with the buttons on the front of Logan's cardigan, exposing his chest to Kendall. The elevator dinged, the doors pushing open before the boys even knew what was happening. Kendall lightly pushed Logan off of him once he noticed the figure that had stepped into the elevator.

"Oh! Oh my God, I-I'll just c-catch the next e-elevator," Carlos's cheeks were bright red as he backed out of the elevator car. "I-I thought this was going down. Oh my God, I-I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's f-f-fine," Kendall stammered, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. The doors closed once more as Carlos apologized again. It traveled to floor six, where the couple had recently started residing.

"Are you sure he's just a friend, Kendall?" Logan asked, anger present in his voice.

"Y-yeah," Kendall hesitated, cheeks still bright red from passion and embarrassment. Logan gave the blonde a long, hard stare.

"He better be or he'll wish he never met you,"

Kendall shivered at Logan's words. Logan was never one to be mean or hurtful in any way but when he was in a relationship, things changed. Jealousy becomes Logan's best friend and fear Kendall's. He wanted to protect Carlos in any way he could from Logan.

"You're still making me that chicken soup, right Logie?" Kendall asked, partly because he wanted to get the brunette's mind off of Carlos. Secondly, he was starving.

"Of course, sweetheart," Logan smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Kendall changed out of his damp clothes into a simple plaid button down and gray sweatpants. Logan had made a makeshift bed on the couch when Kendall returned.

"Mind if I go ahead and get comfortable?" Kendall asked.

"Go ahead. Dinner's almost ready," Logan replied. Kendall fluffed up the pillows a few times before jumping onto the couch and snuggling down into the blanket that his mother had made for him when he was younger. In a matter of minutes, Logan brought the two a tray of chicken soup, bread and water. He deftly fed Kendall the soup, pausing every once in a while so he could eat too. It was one of those times where Kendall was grateful for Logan. He was jovial that he could have such a loving and caring boyfriend, one who felt the same about him and one that was, most importantly, his best friend. It was that thought that made a pit of guilt form in Kendall's stomach. Here Logan was, being the sweet boyfriend that he always is, and Kendall is going and throwing it away because of this Carlos guy that he had only said maybe four words to. But that was the thing. Kendall always fell for the cute ones, the innocent. He didn't even have to talk to them, if they looked it; they were automatically under Kendall's radar. Logan fed Kendall the last spoonful of soup, unaware that the mood had shifted on Kendall's side.

"Thanks, baby. That was the best soup I think you've made yet!" Kendall smiled, trying to make it so Logan knew that he meant it even when Kendall's mind was somewhere else.

"Glad you liked it. Don't get too comfortable though, I'm gonna go clean these dishes real quick before dessert," he said, kissing Kendall's cheek before retreating back to the kitchen. Kendall slumped into the feather pillow. His eyes fluttered open and shut but Kendall fought it up until Logan returned. He couldn't even begin to think about sex with Logan tonight. Not with these thoughts of Carlos clogging his brain or this sudden burst of sleepiness that he was experiencing. Maybe Logan could wait until the morning. Maybe then Kendall's head would be clear.

"Logie, can we watch a movie instead? I'm tired," Kendall pouted, knowing full well that puppy dog eyes always swayed Logan's decision.

"Okay," Logan groaned. "What do you want to watch, my prince?"

"50 First Dates? I heard some girls in the lobby yesterday saying that it was OnDemand," Kendall replied. Logan's face brightened as he turned on the OnDemand menu. Adam Sandler movies always made him happy and Kendall knew that.

"Sounds great," Logan said, pushing play on the movie. Kendall laid his head on Logan's lap, Logan gently running his fingers through the blonde's hair. Soon enough, Kendall drifted into a peaceful slumber, Logan soon following.

Tomorrow would be better, Kendall just knew it. As long as Carlos didn't visit him in his dreams…

* * *

**Alright there it is! Hope you liked it! If you'd like, give me some feedback on it :) Working on the second chapter now so stay tuned..**


	2. Monster

**Hi all! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! Glad you all like it! To answer a question, the guys do not live in 2J in this story. Kendall lives with Logan in a different apartment and Carlos lives with his roommate, whom you will find out about in this chapter. **

**So here we go, Chapter Two of You Got A Way :) **

* * *

_The room is dark, a bright light shining a spotlight on a dark figure at the end of a long corridor. Kendall walks slowly towards it, unsure really of what is going to come of this._

"You came," the figure states, making Kendall jump from the sudden soft spoken voice.

"W-what do you mean?" Kendall asks shakily. The figure chuckles darkly as it slowly turns around to face Kendall.

"You've made your decision haven't you? That is why you're here, am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall says shakily, turning to run away. The figure grabs his arm and pulls him into its grasp.

"Oh, Kendall. So clueless, so naïve, so…adorable," the figure's fingers ran through Kendall's blonde hair, making him shiver at the action.

"G-get away from me," Kendall states but the figure holds him closer. His mouth latches on to the shell of Kendall's ear.  
"Don't you know who I am?"

Then it hits Kendall like a ton of bricks.

"Carlos?"

"Ah, I just love hearing you say my name," Carlos chuckles darkly. "Say it again."

"Carlos, get away from me! I'm happy with Logan," Kendall starts to squirm in Carlos's arms, unable to break free.

"Don't you know that you've made your decision? You and Logan are done, there's only you and I now. Isn't that what you always wanted, Kendall? Mhm?" Carlos taunts Kendall, his lips tracing the outline of the blonde's ear.

"No! What did you do with Logan?" Kendall shouts, fearing the worst for the brunette.

"Let's just say, he needed a little…vacation," Carlos says, sucking the sensitive skin behind Kendall's ear, making him weak in the knees.

"C-Carlos, please," Kendall begs.

"Please what?" Carlos questions, continuing his journey along Kendall's jawline.

"S-stop,"

"I don't think you want me to do that, now do you?" With that, Carlos latches onto Kendall's neck, almost animalistic. Kendall let out a scream of terror as Carlos slowly lowered him onto the floor.

Kendall shot straight up in the comfort of his bed in a cold sweat. He looked over at Logan who was soundly sleeping, his chest gently rising and falling with each breath. Kendall felt around his face and neck, making sure there weren't any swells besides those of Logan's from the elevator last night. Bright red numbers flashed in his face: 3:45am. Kendall swung his legs out of bed and stood up, opening the door quietly and taking one last look at Logan. He walked out of the Palm Woods and into the park, sitting down at his table that he had basically claimed his own since he always was there. But he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?"

Kendall jumped at the sudden remark. He turned to see Carlos was sitting at his table, longingly staring out at the stars.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Kendall retorted, a little angered that Carlos was out here and at his table no less.

"Well for your information, I come out here to think," Carlos replied.

"You too? Welcome to the club," Kendall chuckled. Carlos looked over at Kendall and half smiled.

"What are you doing out here at 4 in the morning thinking about anyway?" Carlos asked. _'To reevaluate my life and to question why you were some kind of boyfriend stealing beast in my dream last night,' _Kendall thought but he of course couldn't tell Carlos that.

"Couldn't sleep, so I came here,"

"Ah," Carlos nodded. "I just came out here to clear my head."

"Mind me asking why?" Kendall turned so he was fully facing Carlos. He really wasn't that bad, not bad looking either. But Kendall knew he couldn't stray away from Logan. God knows what he would do…

"You've got a boyfriend right? Known him for a long time, I'm guessing?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded and allowed Carlos to continue.

"Well surely you get into arguments and stuff but probably not any that would force one of you to move out, right?"  
"Well yeah. Every couple fights but I would never move out. Why?" Kendall asked. _Please don't have a boyfriend. Please don't have a boyfriend._

"My boyfriend and I just got into a terrible argument and he told me to move out. See the thing is though, I don't want to. I'd be devastated without him," Carlos sighed. Instead of being melancholy that Carlos had a boyfriend, Kendall felt sorry for the kid. Here he was, just getting to know him, only to find out that he was having relationship troubles.

"Well I could talk to him for you if you want me to. Or you can stay with Logan and I until this subsides if you want," Kendall offered.

"No I couldn't ask you to do that. James usually forgets these stupid arguments eventually," _James. _The only James Kendall could think of was the famous pop singer James Diamond. _Surely he doesn't mean THE James Diamond._

"You're dating James Diamond?" _Dammit Kendall. You don't just ask someone that. _Carlos laughed after noticing the embarrassment on Kendall's face.

"Yes I'm dating James Diamond," Carlos smiled and Kendall's heart fluttered again. He needed to forget about Carlos. It was clear he was somewhat happy with someone else. All of a sudden, Kendall saw James walking around aimlessly.

"Carlos? Where are you? I'm sorry," James called.

"Someone's looking for you," Kendall pointed over to where the shirtless sensation was, still looking high and low for his boyfriend.

"I guess I better go back. Thanks Kendall, you're awesome," Carlos threw his arms around the blonde's neck.

"A-anytime," Kendall stammered and watched as Carlos walked away into the awaiting arms of his famous boyfriend. It hurt seeing someone that he had the slightest crush on be with someone else. But he knew that he had his own boy to go back to. One who was probably still sleeping soundly where he had left him. Kendall bounded back into the Palm Woods and took the elevator up to his floor. Logan was surprisingly up and about, brewing a pot of coffee.

"Where were you? I was a little worried," Logan said after Kendall closed the front door.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk around the park," Kendall lied.

"Oh, I see. You know, we have a little unfinished business from yesterday," Logan said. Kendall's eyebrows rose slightly. _He's still on this?_

"You know what? We can finish that as soon as I get my eight hours of sleep in. Only got seven you know," Kendall replied and bolted to the bedroom.

"Take your time," Logan sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee occasionally. "I can wait, I guess."

"You're the best," Kendall shouted from the bedroom. He really needed to clear his head from all things Carlos. But it was hard to clear your head of someone you couldn't go five minutes without thinking about. What Kendall really needed to do was focus his attention on Logan.

_Shouldn't be that hard, right?  
_

* * *

__**Alright so we had a whole lotta Kenlos in this chapter. Don't worry Kogan fans, it's coming :) Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading this :0) **


	3. Howlin' For You

**Alright here we go Kogan fans! The third chapter of You Got A Way is here. Thank you guys for reviewing! **

**I hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

It felt like the New Year once Kendall finally awoke from his slumber. The sun was brightly shining in from the blinds and Logan was perched at the end of the bed.

"Good afternoon, sunshine,"

"How long was I asleep?" Kendall asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Couple of hours," Logan replied, crawling up into the bed next to Kendall. The blonde looked over at Logan, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind," Kendall said.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Logan asked, caressing the side of Kendall's face lovingly. Kendall nuzzled into Logan's palm.

"No, I'm good," Kendall smiled. Today was all about focusing on Logan and not about what's-his-face and his superstar boyfriend. There was an awkward silence about the room. Kendall knew exactly what the brunette boy wanted but he didn't have a clue on how to go about asking him. Logan stared up at the ceiling, having a thumb war with himself. Kendall did the same, trying to buy some more thinking time. _You've never had trouble with this before, Knight. Just ask him! Kiss him! Do something!_

"So…" Logan said finally.

"So…" Kendall repeated. Nope still nothing.

"Okay look. We both want sex, right? So let's just get to it," Logan said, turning to face the blonde. Kendall stared at Logan blankly.

"But how did you…?"

"Your mind isn't that hard to read, sweetheart," Logan shrugged. Kendall just kept staring at Logan.

"What gave it away?"

"The awkward silence, the self-thumb wars…that," Logan motioned at the bulge that was straining against Kendall's sweatpants.

"Oh," Kendall blushed. _Not like he's ever seen it before. _Logan looked longingly into the blonde's green eyes.

"You're not gonna wave me away this time, are you?"

"Depends," Kendall smirked and Logan smacked him in the arm.

"Really?"

"You know I'm just kidding with you, babe," Kendall said. "Now come here."

Kendall grabbed Logan's face and pulled him into a heated kiss. Their lips moved perfectly in sync with each other, Logan's tongue sliding along Kendall's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Kendall happily granted. His tongue mapped out all the spots in Kendall's mouth that he knew so well, his kiss full of passion and want. Logan reached down to tug at the hem of Kendall's shirt, only breaking the kiss for a minute to pull the white cotton over the blonde's head. Kendall turned so that he was situated on top of Logan but the brunette pushed him away.

"Ah, ah, ah. Let me,"

Kendall obliged, allowing Logan to roll on top of him. It had been awhile since Kendall had allowed that, the blonde always liking to take control. But since today was all about Logan, Kendall let him do whatever he wanted. _Just this one time, Mitchell.  
_  
He lifted the shirt away from Logan's body and continued his journey down towards the brunette's belt buckle, fumbling with it before unbuckling it and letting his pants slide to the ground. Logan began kissing along Kendall's neck, sucking on his pulse point.

"Logan~" Kendall breathed, reaching for Logan's now apparent erection. He swatted Kendall's hand away.

"No baby, let me please you. We'll have plenty of time for that later," Logan said, tugging at Kendall's sweatpants and peeling them away along with his boxers. He looked down at Kendall's naked figure, admiring every inch of skin. His green eyes dark with list, his bare chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

"Logan, please take me," Kendall begged.

"Just let me look at you," Logan protested. "You're so _fucking _beautiful."

Logan's nimble fingers danced around Kendall's hipbones, caressing every inch of skin. He kissed along his inner thighs, enjoying the hitch in the blonde's breath when he came close to his cock.

"Nngh, Logan, p-please," Kendall moaned. Logan smirked into the blonde's skin, knowing just exactly what turned him on and knowing that he was the only one who could do that. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Kendall's cock, slowly pumping his hands along the shaft and then back down again. Kendall writhed underneath Logan's touch, bucking his hips up into his hands. Logan released his grip, smirking at Kendall before lowering down and taking Kendall's length into his mouth. Kendall's breath hitched, feeling as if he might lose it right then and there from the warmth of Logan's mouth.

"So fucking good," Logan mumbled, sending shockwaves through Kendall's body. He gripped the sheets as Logan bobbed his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. He licked along the shaft and back down, lazily licking back up to swirl his tongue around the tip.

"Fuck Logan, oh my God," Kendall babbled.

"Gonna come for me? Huh?" Logan teased. Kendall's body shook as Logan continued to drag his tongue along his length.

"Nnngh, Logan, so fucking good baby. Gonna, ahh~" Kendall bucked his hips upward as he came hard into Logan's mouth. Logan helped Kendall ride through the orgasm before leaning up to kiss him sloppily.

"You're so beautiful," Logan breathed, brushing back sweaty strands of Kendall's blonde hair. Kendall smiled weakly.

"I feel bad that you're not getting anything out of this," he panted. Logan chuckled at his remark. _Why are you laughing? If you'd just let me please you, just this one time._

"Sweetheart, I'm not finished with you yet,"

Kendall's eyes widened as Logan peeled away his boxers. He laid on the bed and motioned for Kendall to come over. He handed the blonde a bottle of lube, Kendall staring at it dumbfounded.

"But-"

"It's for me," Logan said impatiently. Kendall nodded and squeezed some of the liquid onto his hands, covering Logan's dick in the cool liquid. The brunette took Kendall's hips and lowered him down onto his erection, hissing as he felt Kendall's warmth fully encase him.

"Logan~" Kendall moaned. Logan dug bruises into his hipbones as he grinded Kendall's hips into his, creating a steady rhythm.

"Shit Kendall. So fucking…oh my God," Logan breathed as the blonde took control, quickening his pace. Kendall leaned down, nipping at Logan's neck enough to leave little reminders for him to see in the morning.

"Let me hear you baby," Kendall whispered into his ear.

"K-Kendall! So close, oh fuck…" Logan moaned loudly. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, interlacing his fingers with the brunette's.

"Come on baby. Come for me," Kendall chanted, giving one final thrust onto Logan. That was all it took for the brunette and he was gone.

"Oh my God," Logan panted. Kendall smirked, knowing that he was going to be the only one that got Logan like this. He laid beside him, enveloping Logan into a tight embrace.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Logan replied tiredly. The two lay spent in Kendall's bed, only the sound of heavy breathing filling the air. Kendall looked down at the brunette who was already falling asleep in his arms. It was then Kendall realized that this is where he needed to be. Forever.

* * *

**Okay, not gonna lie, I'm kinda just getting in to writing smut so I hope this wasn't entirely terrible...Anyway, Chapter Four will be up later this week! **


	4. You Don't Know Me

**Hello everyone! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad to hear you guys are enjoying the story :) I'm trying to keep a pattern with this but it's not always gonna be this way. So this chapter is Kenlos centered so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Here's Chapter Four! **

* * *

It was still pitch black when Kendall woke up early the next morning. He looked over at the clock, its bright red numbers reading 4:15am. Then he looked over at Logan who was soundly sleeping, softly snoring every now and then. Kendall leaned back into his pillows and sighed contently. He couldn't be happier than he was now. To be honest, this was one of the first times in a while that he had felt this way. That was until he checked the messages on his phone.

_Carlos Garcia: _**hey. whenever u are up, come to the park. i need to talk to u about something…**

Kendall sat and stared at his phone for a couple of minutes. What could Carlos possibly want to talk about at four in the morning? He looked over at Logan and then back at his phone again. Why must a simple decision be so hard to make?

_Kendall Knight: _**k. be there in a sec.**

The blonde gathered his clothes from the floor, stepping back into his gray sweatpants and pulling on a red plaid shirt. He looked longingly at Logan before he opened the bedroom door and stepped out quietly. How he would love to still be in bed with the brunette but he couldn't leave Carlos hanging with whatever it was he needed help with. Kendall grabbed a notepad and pen from the desk drawer at the front of their apartment and scribbling a quick note on it for Logan.

_Went out to get __bread because we're almost out of it and I know how much you love your toast in the mornings. Yeah…_

_-Kendall xx_

__Kendall walked briskly to the park. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible to avoid suspicion with Logan. He also couldn't forget to stop at the little 24 hour snack cart to get a loaf of bread. Once he step foot in the park, he noticed Carlos sitting in his usual spot with his head down on the table. _Something must really be bothering him.  
_  
"Carlos?" Kendall called and the boy lifted his head from the table. Noticing Kendall, a smile spread across his face.

"I was afraid you weren't coming,"

"Well you know how elevator traffic is," Kendall joked. Carlos just half smiled and patted the empty seat next to him.

"I need to tell you something and you're pretty much the only person I trust around here,"

"You don't trust James?" Kendall questioned. Whenever he had a problem, he always went to Logan first no matter what the problem. It was queer that Kendall had barely even talked to Carlos before and now he was confiding his innermost secrets with him. But Kendall didn't question, helping people is something he enjoyed doing. _If that hockey career never works out, maybe I'll go into therapy…_

"You really think I would trust him? He's got his head stuck in all of Hollywood's most famous executives' asses. Pretty much anything I tell him or do with him ends up in the tabloids," Carlos scoffed, leaning back into his chair angrily. Come to think of it, Kendall did remember seeing something about James and Carlos on the cover of Pop Tiger. Not that he read that magazine, he remembered his sister having it when his family came to visit him. _"Hollywood Heartthrob James Diamond dating a nobody?" _the headline read and under it a picture of James and Carlos holding hands and smiling at each other.

"I've seen," Kendall agreed.

"Yeah, so anyway, James is insisting that I should introduce you to him but I don't want to," Carlos confessed. _But I want to, _Kendall thought. Hell, if any famous superstar wanted to meet him, he wouldn't pass up the chance. But Kendall always fancied James Diamond, his bubblegum pop music a refreshing addition to his music collection, most of which were bands that people had never heard of before.

"Why not?" Kendall asked. "I mean, it's okay, I'm sure Logan wouldn't mind. We could have dinner tonight or-"

"That's not the point though," Carlos snapped. "I want to keep you a secret to the rest of the world. If we had dinner, one of the usual whores that follow James will show up and then the whole dinner will just be a fiasco."

"Well I'm not too much of a secret if James already knows about me," Kendall mumbled under his breath. He didn't see what the big deal was. It's just dinner. He never said anything about going out for dinner. Logan could cook, Kendall could set up and clean, it's not too bad of an idea.

"Kendall, you're still not getting it!" Carlos raised his voice, the blonde taken aback by his sudden action.

"What is there to get? James knows about me! What else is the-" Kendall was cut off by a pair of supple lips crashing into his. _Just as I got over you, too.  
_  
"Make sense to you now? I thought we had something in secret," Carlos said as he pulled away, normally tan cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess," Kendall stammered, not really sure of how to take in all this. He belonged with Logan, he realized that and always will. But Carlos, there was always something about Carlos. Kendall just couldn't believe this was happening. His head was swimming, threatening for Kendall to pass out. Last night was just all too perfect with Logan and now Carlos was interfering again, something Kendall mentally told himself was never going to happen again.

"I'm sorry if it caught you off guard. It's just…James doesn't really pay attention to me and I just needed someone, you," Carlos said. Now Kendall was really fighting with himself. _You love Logan, you love Logan.  
_  
"No, no…it's fine, promise" Kendall told the short boy. Carlos smiled at Kendall.

"I always knew you were awesome,"

"You're not so bad yourself," Kendall replied. _Shit._

Carlos blushed again and Kendall knew he had dug himself too deep. Logan was going to be so pissed if he ever found out…

"Thanks Kendall. I gotta go, James worries if I'm gone too long," Carlos got up to leave but Kendall grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you guys join us for dinner at our place? No whores or paparazzi, just a friendly double date kinda thing," _What are you doing, Knight?_

"Okay. We'll be there, say around 7?" Carlos asked.

"Sounds good," Kendall replied and with that the brunette boy was gone. Kendall leaned back in his chair and sighed, looking back on what had just happened. He wasn't supposed to be having those feelings about Carlos in the first place. But with Carlos feeling the same way about him, it was kinda hard not to. Logan didn't have to know, but Logan would find out. He's like that. Kendall shook his head, shaking out any thoughts of Carlos and focused on the task at hand. _Get bread, suck up to Logan, get him to cook dinner, hide your feelings, break it to Carlos that you love Logan._

Shouldn't be too hard right?

* * *

**A little cliffhanger there ;D I'm currently writing Chapter Five and I plan to get it out later today because I start work tomorrow...Expect Chapter Six soon as well! And just as a little heads up, there are going to be some other plot twists like this one so stay tuned :) Again thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	5. Just Don't Tell Me That

**Alright here's Chapter Five for you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy :0) **

* * *

Logan was, surprisingly, still asleep when Kendall arrived back in their apartment. It was just shy of 8am and Kendall had managed to get everything that they needed for dinner that night. He had gotten supplies to make Caesar salad, chicken parmesan and, for dessert, chocolate mousse. Kendall also didn't forget that loaf of bread he promised Logan in the note that he was now crumpling up and throwing away since it was as if he never left. Kendall had to play these whole dinner charade off as Carlos texted him saying that James would like to meet us so he invited the pair over for dinner. No mention of the kiss that Carlos surprisingly planted on Kendall's lips earlier that morning. The blonde got a pot of coffee brewing and some bread put into the toaster oven. He was going to surprise Logan with breakfast in bed but the brunette emerged from their room, shirtless and hair a mess.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Kendall chirped. Logan rubbed his head and half smiled at the blonde.

"What are you doing up so early? And why are there groceries?"

"Well, I was going to make you breakfast in bed," just as Kendall began explaining, the toast popped out of the oven and he grabbed it, putting it on a plate and serving it to Logan. "but since you're up, it's breakfast at the bar." Kendall placed a cup of coffee in front of Logan which he gladly accepted and started to drink.

"Still doesn't explain the random groceries," Logan said matter-of-factly.

"I was getting to that. Carlos happened to text me this morning saying that _his boyfriend_, James, would like to meet us. So, I invited them over for dinner and I'm going to help you make it," Kendall said happily. Logan just stared into the blonde's eyes for a good minute or so, a hard expression on his face.

"You mean James Diamond? As in the famous pop star, James Diamond?" Logan's eyebrows were raised at the newfound fact.

"Yeah," Kendall said like it was nothing, nonchalantly sipping his coffee.

"You're so full of shit right now," Logan chuckled.

"I'm not! Go look it up on the Internet!" Kendall said, forgetting what he just told the brunette to do and did it himself. He went to Google, typed in James Diamond and a picture of James and Carlos popped up as one of the most popular images. Logan stared at the screen in disbelief and excitement.

"Son of a bitch,"

"Told you!" Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan. "Now will you please make dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Logan said. "James Diamond is coming to our apartment!"

"Now you can't act like that," Kendall warned. Usually it was him with the fangirl antics but when someone of Logan's fancy got anywhere near him, he would flip. Kendall had to do everything in his power to get Logan to act like James was just a normal person. A normal person who was probably waited on hand and foot every waking moment of the day.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"You have to act like James is normal. You know what I mean? Don't go asking a bunch of questions or asking for pictures or any heavy breathing," Kendall was joking about the last part but the rest, especially question asking, was off limits. Logan gets a little chatty when it comes to his idols.

"I will don't worry," Logan sighed. "When will they be over?"

"Seven, so that gives us the whole day to prepare," Kendall said. With that, Logan instantly got up out of his seat and ran for the supply closet.

"Well what are you waiting for? The house isn't gonna clean itself!"

To be honest, seven couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Carlos was fixing his hair when James came sauntering into the bathroom.

"So, what do you think?" he asked proudly, twirling around to model the sleek black tuxedo he had put on. Carlos did a once over of his outfit and scrunched his nose.

"Looks great…for an executive dinner party. Honey, we're just going to a friend's house for dinner. No need to dress up,"

"Well I want to look presentable," James protested.

"You can look presentable in some khakis and a nice button down shirt," Carlos suggested and the pop star turned away, depressed that his own boyfriend had turned down his spiffy outfit. Carlos took one last look at his selection: a pair of cargo shorts and deep purple V-neck. He nodded at himself in the mirror as a sign of approval and went to go sit on the couch to critique the rest of James's many looks of the night. This always happened when they were going out, no matter where they went. James always went through several outfit choices, modeling them for Carlos, before he settled on what he called "the one." James returned to the living room wearing a green plaid button down and dark wash jeans.

"Better?"

"Much. I'm proud of you, only going through one outfit change," Carlos exclaimed.

"Oh no I went through like eight different ones but I figured this was the most casual," James replied. Carlos shook his head and put his arm around James.

"Let's go to dinner, shall we?"

* * *

"Logan, is everything ready?" Kendall asked, combing his hair back and giving one final look at his outfit: his signature plaid shirt and some jeans.

"Yep," Logan replied, placing a big bowl of Caesar salad as the centerpiece on their dining room table. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and cardigan with jeans.

"The salad is done, the chicken, did you get the noodles boiling?" Kendall asked. He wanted this night to be near perfect. That and he wanted to make a good impression for James so he didn't think Carlos was talking to some crazed fanboy.

"Yes, Kendall, stop your freaking," Logan replied and took a step back to admire his work. Kendall insisted that he place candles around the table along with the fine China and the 'good silverware'. Logan paired that with some colorful placemats and took the time to add a wine and water glass to each seat. There was only one thing Kendall didn't know about…

"Logan! You said you weren't gonna make a big deal about this!" Kendall chastised the brunette. Little did Kendall know, Logan had fixed a special chair for James to sit in, complete with a nametag and everything.

"What? It's just a nametag," Logan replied.

"With flashing lights and a chair that could pass for a throne! Fix it! They're gonna be here any minute!" Kendall panicked and helped Logan take down the flashy lights and the nametag. Logan switched the giant chair for one of the normal dining chairs. Just as the pair finished, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Logan ran to the door and opened it before Kendall could say anything. "Hello!"

"Hey Logan," Carlos greeted the brunette with a handshake. "This is James. James, Logan, Logan, James."

"Hi," James said and Kendall could've sworn he saw Logan buckle his knees.

"Hello James," Logan said weakly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," James replied and walked into the apartment behind Carlos.

"James, this is Kendall," Carlos smiled brightly.

"Hi there," Kendall stuck his hand out and James took it warmly.

"Nice to finally meet you. Carlos has told me a lot about you," James replied with a smile. _Oh has he now? Has he told you how we're practically having an affair behind your back? _Kendall's mind was screaming with many comebacks to the tall brunette but he just smiled in return.

"I see…Why don't you guys have a seat?" Kendall gestured to the dining room table to change the subject. He flashed Carlos an unamused look before taking his seat at the head of the table. Carlos just crooked an eyebrow but didn't question, they would work that out later.

"So what's for dinner?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Logan made chicken parmesan and I helped with the Caesar salad," Kendall boasted.

"Though I did most of it," Logan countered.

"Whatever," Kendall smiled at Logan.

"Oh, I'm allergic to wheat," James said.

"Nothing's wheat though," Logan replied.

"That bread is, the breading on the chicken probably is and the noodles have to contain some sort of wheat product in it," James countered. Kendall could tell Logan was getting a tad angry. He didn't blame him. James was being a jerk.

"Well I'm sure Kendall and Logan have something else you can have as a main course," Carlos tried to calm the storm but it wasn't working.

"No I still want chicken parmesan, just without the wheat," James said simply, helping himself to the bowl of salad.

"Well I can't remake it! Kendall just got the stuff this morning!" Logan fumed.

"I'm pretty sure there's a pizza place down the street that delivers. They have chicken parmesan, right?" Kendall suggested and everyone agreed.

"Ew, I don't eat grease," James replied.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EAT?" Logan boomed, silencing everyone in the room. James just turned to him, an angry look in his eye.

"Salad and non-wheat enhanced products. By the way this salad is horrible,"

"James!" Carlos shouted. Kendall could see Logan was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm just gonna take him for a little walk down the hall. We'll be back," Kendall said and grabbed Logan by the arm, dragging him into the hall.

"Yeah, I think I'll take James too," Carlos said and did the same with James. "We'll do this some other time?"

"Hopefully," Kendall replied. Carlos disappeared with James in the elevators, leaving him stuck with an angry Logan which was never good.

_So much for a nice dinner…_

* * *

**Alright there we go! A little insight into James and Carlos's life and what not. So Chapter Six will probably be up sometime tomorrow night or Friday morning. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_  
_


	6. Forget About It

**Sorry for the late update guys! I had a busy weekend but I'm back and ready to finish this story! Have y'all heard Windows Down yet? I must say it's pretty freaking awesome :D Anyway, this chapter is a little dramatic so fair warning...**

**Enjoy Chapter Six of You Got A Way! **

* * *

"I don't want that asshole in my house ever again!" Logan pounded his fists against the drywall in the hallway outside of the couple's apartment. He was still fuming over the fact that one of his idols had nearly insulted his cooking. What he couldn't believe was that James Diamond was really the primadonna that the tabloids had put him out to be. Kendall stood beside him, rubbing the small of his back, unsure of what to do. Sure he had seen Logan this upset before but he just couldn't bear to see him angry or sad in any way. He also knew better than to interfere with one of Logan's rants. But this one Kendall couldn't leave alone. This night was supposed to be perfect, James and Logan were supposed to accept each other and realize that Kendall and Carlos were really just friends. But both Kendall and Carlos knew that wasn't true.

"Maybe we could try again another night?" Kendall suggested.

"Well you can sure as hell bet I won't be cooking! What is he gonna eat? Grass? I bet you he's fucking allergic to that too!" Logan boomed.

"Well it can't hurt to try again," Kendall said again. Logan looked at Kendall like he was stupid and in need of mental help.

"Kendall, what the fuck are we supposed to do? Hire a fucking butler? No! He's not worth it!" Logan's face was turning beet red, something that only happened when he was extremely angry. Kendall thought it would be best not to push him over the edge.

"Well sorry for thinking you just would want to have dinner with your idol! God forbid he was a fucking diva and needed to be waited on hand and foot!" _That's not leaving it alone._

"What's so special about him anyway? Why did you invite him over for dinner? It must've had something to do with that Carlos kid! Dammit, Kendall, I wish you would just leave them alone!" Logan yelled. The veins on his neck were more prevalent than before and he looked as if he might just explode on the spot.

"It has nothing to do with Carlos! Why can't we just have friends over for dinner? Oh, yeah, that's right, because you have to act like a dick to everyone that I come in contact with!" Kendall shouted and with that he walked away. He was done. Done with Logan, done with James, even done with Carlos.

"So you're just gonna walk away?" Logan yelled after the blonde.

"What's it look like?" Kendall retorted.

"See if I let you back in the apartment when you decide to come crawling back to me," Logan said.

"I look forward to it!" Kendall replied sarcastically and turned the corner towards the elevators.

"Thanks for nothing, asshole!" Logan shouted and slammed the apartment door behind him.

Kendall's eyes were burning with hot tears. He refused to let them stream down his face, he was stronger than that. Now, this problem had nothing to do with Carlos or James. The problem was Kendall's relationship with Logan. If it hadn't been clear before, it was like crystal now. They were drifting apart and Kendall just wasn't ready to let go. Long hours sitting in the park wasn't going to help this situation. Kendall needed to go to the one place where he was accepted no matter what and that could only mean one place. His mother's apartment.

* * *

Carlos dialed Kendall's number once more only to receive another busy signal. He sighed and put his phone back into the comfort of his pants pocket.

"Why do you care so much about this kid?" James asked, admiring himself in a compact mirror that he usually carried around with him.

"That's what you do when you're friends with someone, you care. You seem to forget that a lot," Carlos replied. James snapped the mirror closed and put it inside his jacket.

"I don't forget, I care," James took Carlos into his arms.

"About what? Yourself?" Carlos asked bitterly.

"You know, you could be a little nicer," James replied.

"Nicer? You just acted like a complete and utter jerk back there! Logan worked so hard on that dinner for us and you just blew it!" Carlos was fuming. James usually was the cause of his random anger spouts anyway but tonight really got Carlos going. He wanted to show James that Kendall was just a friend but he couldn't do that with James acting like he was the greatest in the world.

"Well he should've known my food allergies and preferences beforehand. Now, whose fault is that?" James said matter-of-factly.

"Yours! I'm not in charge of you, James!" Carlos shouted.

"Well you should be,"

"You need to learn how to take care of yourself without any help from me or any of the butlers that are currently staffed in our apartment," Carlos said. James looked at him with a thousand yard stare.

"Yeah I don't do that," James said simply and walked into the apartment. Carlos stormed after him.

"Normal people do that!"

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not normal," James replied, taking a champagne flute full of sparkling water from a tray that one of the head butlers, Sebastian, was holding.

"Far from it," Carlos mumbled. James whirled around to face the short brunette.

"I don't have to take this from you,"

"Yeah and I don't have to take anything from you either," Carlos said angrily.

"Don't repeat what I say," James replied.

"I'm not. You need to stop being a cocky bastard!" Carlos shouted.

"I can't help what I am. Fame does that to a person but of course you wouldn't know," James said with a shrug. Carlos balled his fists up but let them fall back to his sides gently.

"I'm going to take a walk,"

"And by walk do you mean go off with Kendall on a little romantic adventure?" James asked sarcastically.  
"No I just need to clear my head and get away from you," Carlos retorted.

"Don't mind me, I'll just be sitting here, playing with this new virtual car game thing that Sebastian brought home for me," James said and sat down on the couch, starting the game up.

"I wouldn't think of it," Carlos replied and opened the apartment door.

"Why you leave me all the time, I'll never understand," James said, not ready to let the fight die down.

"Because you don't treat me like Kendall does! Kendall is sweet, genuine and actually cares about me!" Carlos shouted, tears threatening to stream down his face.

"So what are you trying to say?" James paused the game and looked into Carlos's brown eyes.

"I love Kendall!"

And with that, the door to their apartment slammed shut.

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering, yes this is mainly a Kogan based story. But what's a drama themed story without the drama? I hope you enjoyed it! Get ready for Chapter Seven, coming really soon :) **


	7. Thought Of You

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! This week has been rather busy but I'm back with a Kendall-centered chapter :) **

**Enjoy Chapter 7 of You Got A Way! **

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"What?"

"Logan?" Carlos's voice shook as he spoke. He wasn't expecting Logan to answer Kendall's cell.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Logan spat. Quite frankly, he wasn't too happy to be speaking to Carlos, let alone on Kendall's phone. Then again, he really shouldn't be answering Kendall's phone anyway but what did Kendall care? He was gone and most likely wouldn't be coming back.

"I'd kinda like to know where Kendall is," Carlos replied meekly.

"Well he's not here. Why are you calling anyway?"

"No reason. Sorry to bother you," Carlos lied. He really wanted to meet up with Kendall in the park, confess his love for him once again and then everything would be okay. _'Shake those thoughts, Garcia. He's happy with Logan...'_

"It's fine, I guess…Bye" Logan said and abruptly hung up. It was bad enough that Kendall had run off to God knows where. Now the guy that was causing all this trouble was calling him trying to make nice. But Logan didn't want nice. Logan wanted revenge. Not to sound overprotective, Logan wanted Kendall all to himself. If he couldn't have that then no one could, especially not bubbly brunettes claiming to be 'just friends.'

* * *

Kendall knocked on the all too familiar apartment door of 2J. It was the place he called home before he met Logan and moved in with him. It was the place he felt safe, no matter what the circumstances. He just hoped that his mother and sister would be there for him now like they were then.

"Kendall?" The short, manipulative little girl Kendall had grown to know and love had transformed into a young lady, just a foot shy of Kendall's height with cascading brown curls and a new fashion sense to match.

"Katie? Is it really you?" Kendall questioned, knowing that it was but wasn't ready to believe it. Was he really gone that long?

"Yeah…it's me," Katie replied and hesitantly stuck her arms out for Kendall's embrace. Her chin rested on the blonde's shoulder, a place she often felt comfort when she was younger and had missed for the past few years.

"You've grown up," Kendall sighed, keeping a tight grip on Katie as if she might fly away into the air.

"Well yeah. You've been gone for so long," Katie mumbled. A woman who matched Katie's height and appearance sauntered in behind her daughter.

"Katie? Who's at the door?"

"Mom?" Kendall looked up at the woman staring at him.

"Kendall?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes mom, it's me," Kendall said and invited her into the embrace he was sharing with Katie. The family stayed in that position for a few minutes just to enjoy each other's company and Kendall's homecoming.

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Knight finally asked. Kendall sighed, holding back angry tears. Or were they sad tears? Kendall couldn't tell, there were just too many emotions floating through his brain at the current moment.

"Logan…Logan and I had a little falling out and I just decided to take a break and come here,"

"So are you done with him?" Katie asked and Mrs. Knight gave her a look. Kendall chuckled softly. _Same old Katie._

"I don't think so, I mean I don't want to be," Kendall stuttered. He really didn't know what he wanted. Carlos was there for him when Logan wasn't and Logan…well Logan was his everything. He didn't want to lose Logan, ever.

"Well if you don't want to be then you should go back to him," Mrs. Knight replied.

"It's not that easy mom," Kendall sighed.

"Care to explain?"

"Well a new boy moved into the Palm Woods, Carlos. He's really sweet and knows just what to say. He's dating James Diamond and-"

"JAMES DIAMOND? I LOVE HIM." Katie interjected.

"Well not to ruin your dreams but he has an ugly personality," Kendall replied.

"Whatever, he's hot," Katie said simply.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight yelled and Katie gave an apologetic look. Kendall sighed and continued.

"Anyway he's having relationship problems too so we kind of have been talking and he wants something more from me but I still am attached to Logan. He gets jealous easily and doesn't believe me when I say Carlos is just a friend,"

"Well to me he doesn't sound like just a friend. Sounds like you want a little something more from him too," Mrs. Knight observed. Kendall sunk into the cushion of the bright orange couch in the Knights' living room. His head was swarming with thoughts of angry Logan and sweet, innocent Carlos. He wondered what they were doing. He evaluated what his life would be like with Carlos; having to deal with his jealous ex and the stupidity of James. But life would be sweet, waking up to a smiling face every day, taking enjoyable walks in the park, receiving sweet little kisses every once in a while. Then he looked at what life was like with Logan; a guy who loved you with no intention of stopping, he always cooked, always was ready for anything Kendall or life in general threw at him, couldn't forget about the sex either. But unlike Carlos, Logan was always there for him through thick and thin. Kendall only knew Carlos for a week, maybe. Logan was there for a lifetime.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, Carlos is sweet and everything but Logan is just there. He always has been and always will. I just don't want our relationship to end," Kendall sighed.

"I think you just made your decision," Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" Kendall looked at his mother, confused. She was always one for help and advice but always left you hanging with a simple phrase.

"Tell me what you just said," she replied. Katie looked at her mother and then back at Kendall questioningly.

"I'm gonna go get a Coke…" she said and dismissed herself to the kitchen.

"I said Carlos is sweet but Logan is just there," Kendall repeated then realized what his mother was getting at.

"Always has," Mrs. Knight began.

"And always will," Kendall finished. He sat staring into space for a few minutes. In just a few minutes, Kendall's whole life practically flashed in front of him. He knew what the answer was.

* * *

_Kendall skated around the empty ice hockey rink, waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. There was a short boy sitting on the bleachers, deep in thought and typing away at his laptop computer. He skated over to the window, curious as to what he was doing.  
"Hi, I'm Kendall," he said, slightly sucking on his thumb.  
"Logan," the brunette replied, still typing.  
"Whatcha doing?" Kendall asked curiously, admiring his laptop.  
"Homework," Logan said simply.  
"Why? Doncha play any sports?" Kendall asked.  
"No. I'd rather do math," Logan replied.  
"I like you. You're weird," Kendall smiled.  
"Thanks I guess," Logan smiled back briefly before returning to his homework. Kendall skated back to his team with a giant smile on his face. He had just made a friend._

* * *

Logan.

"I gotta go make things right. Thanks mom!" Kendall kissed his mother on the cheek and then Katie's before happily sprinting out of the door and down the hall.

"Let me know how it goes!" Mrs. Knight yelled after him.

"You think he made the right decision?" Katie asked curiously.

"I've never been more certain of something," Mrs. Knight smiled. "He knows what he's doing."

* * *

**Well I bet you guys can guess what the next chapter will hold :) I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope you are enjoying the story as a whole. Thanks for reading! Update coming soon! **  
_  
_


	8. One More Night

**Hey guys! Sorry for another late update..I've been sick :| **

**But anyway, enjoy Chapter Eight! **

* * *

Kendall anxiously paced the elevator as it traveled up to the sixth floor at an agonizingly slow pace. Well, for Kendall it was slow. He wanted nothing more than to get to his apartment and tell Logan how he felt. He knew that the dinner was probably the worst possible thing he had concocted in his mind. He knew after having so many flashbacks of the past that Logan was the one and not Carlos. Kendall just couldn't wait to tell him, that is until the elevator came to a complete stop. _Oh shit, oh no, this can't be good_. Kendall's mind raced at what could be wrong with it until the doors opened and Carlos stepped on. _Fuck_.

"Kendall! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I thought this elevator was going up..." Kendall thought aloud.

"It is! You're only on the fourth floor, you know," Carlos chuckled. Kendall's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. _Damn that boy and his schoolboy charm_. But Kendall took notice to the elevator's lack of movement since the door closed.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" Carlos said, panicked.

"This elevator hasn't moved since you got on and I'm extremely claustrophobic," Kendall's chest started heaving at a rapid pace. One of his biggest nightmares come true, the elevator lights flickered off then on again before completely blacking out, leaving the two boys in the dark and heat, emergency alarms blaring.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Everything is gonna be okay! I'll just call James and-" Carlos trailed off, patting all of his jean pockets down. "Okay, you can call Logan and-well shit."

"You don't have your phone?" Kendall yelled.

"Well you don't either!" Carlos yelled back, flailing his arms although Kendall couldn't see at all.

"How do you know?"

"Because I tried calling you so we could meet up on the park and talk about things but Logan answered and said you were gone," Carlos replied in a hurry. It hit Kendall that he had left his phone on the coffee table before storming out of the apartment. _What a dumbass move, Knight_.

"Well how are we getting out?" Kendall was panicking big time. He had sunk down into the corner of the elevator only to be joined by Carlos seconds later. The elevator had become increasingly hot and having Carlos beside him was not helping things at all, mentally and physically.

"The alarms will let Bitters know and I guess he'll call the firemen and until then there's nothing we really can do. You've never been stuck in an elevator before have you?" Carlos asked. Kendall sat and pondered that question. There was one time where he and Katie had gotten stuck but the elevator doors opened again after Katie pressed a button so it wasn't but five seconds that he was in there.

"No, I try to avoid elevators," Kendall half lied. He liked to take the stairs but sometimes the elevator was quicker especially in times where you need to tell somebody something rather important. _Well look where that has gotten you.  
_  
"Oh," Carlos said, the air falling silent once again except for the blare of the emergency alarms. Kendall nervously played around with his thumbs. He wondered what Logan was doing, wondered if Logan missed him any. Kendall dismissed the thought, figuring he should try to make the best of the situation he was in with Carlos. He needed to let him down gently.

"Carlos? Can we talk?"

"Of course! What's on your mind?" Carlos asked.

"You know I love Logan, right?" Kendall said. He could've sworn he heard the small boy's heart breaking right then and there.

"Yeah, Kendall, of course," he replied weakly. Kendall knew that Carlos had an idea of where this was headed. He hated doing this to people and especially to those who were as fragile as Carlos was in that moment.

"I realized something today-"

"Don't…tell me," Carlos sighed.

"But Carlos-"

"I don't want you to let me down gently! I don't want to accept that you're happy with someone else! From what you tell me, I don't understand why you continue to go back to him," Carlos shouted. Kendall had never heard him this angry and quite frankly, he didn't think he was capable of doing so. But hearing Carlos shout made him want to raise his voice too. Maybe they'd get lucky and get out of the elevator quicker.

"Yeah because you're not there for it all! Do you know how long I've known Logan? Practically my whole life! Sure we're gonna have complications and yes he does treat me differently sometimes but I love him and I always have,"

Carlos stared at Kendall through the darkness. Though he was virtually unseen, Kendall could feel his brown eyes boring a hole straight into his heart. He knew this was killing Carlos as much as it was killing him to say that they were nothing more than friends.

"What about us?" Carlos's voice sounded like a young child who didn't get his Christmas wish. Kendall thought about just telling him that he would give their love a try. _No, Logan would find out and kill both of us._

"Carlos-"

"Kendall, please! I love you! You're all I think about, all I want! James doesn't do anything except talk about himself! We barely even touch or say two words to each other! You make me feel like somebody! I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you," Carlos said and Kendall could've sworn he heard the boys sniffle. Kendall leaned his head back against the elevator car. This was really a now or never decision, Carlos clearly not satisfied with being just friends. _Well, maybe he could settle as just friends…with benefits._

"Okay look, I can't be seen with you and you can't call me but you can text me late at night, got it? It's not that I don't love you, I do, but Logan can't know that I'm doing this. But just so you know, he still is my number one," Kendall sighed. _I can't believe you're actually going through with this, Knight._

"Kendall-"

"I just agreed to have something with you! Don't doubt this, kiss me, talk to me, do something!" Kendall yelled. He felt Carlos's strong arms wrap around his neck as he pulled the blonde in for a kiss. It was different than the one that they had shared in the park, this one feeling like Carlos was holding on to Kendall for as long as he could. Carlos's tongue lapped at the bottom of Kendall's lip, Kendall allowing the brunette in. His hands wandered around Kendall's body, exploring every inch he possibly could. His hands slipped under Kendall's shirt, the fabric being lifted off the blonde's body. Kendall's eyes shot open and he grabbed Carlos's hands.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Stopping this before it goes too far," Kendall replied with a small chuckle.

"Kendall, we're in an elevator car that is guaranteed to go nowhere for the next few minutes. Logan won't know if that's what you're freaking about," Carlos replied, his hands going back to Kendall's the waistband of Kendall's pants, tugging them down in one swift motion.

"Carlos," Kendall breathed. He wanted to stop him, he really did. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he felt safe with Carlos. Somehow, in the back of Kendall's mind, he knew Logan would find out about them.

"Sounds like you don't want me to stop," Carlos chuckled darkly. Kendall reached down and lifted the brunette's shirt off his body. Carlos was definitely different from Logan, in a good way. His arms were built and he didn't have near the stomach that Logan did. He was perfect in his own little way. Carlos had made his way in between Kendall's thighs, lightly kissing them.

"Shit," Kendall sighed. He reached for what he could of Carlos's short hair.

"I'm here, I'm right here," Carlos said, hooking his fingers into Kendall's boxers and dragging them down ever so slowly.

What happened next was all a blur to Kendall. One minute, he felt the warmth of Carlos's mouth surrounding his dick and then the next the lights were flickering back on and the elevator was traveling what felt like warp speed up to the sixth floor. It was who was on the other side of those opening elevator doors that Kendall remembered the most and he knew it wasn't a pretty sight, seeing himself fully exposed on the floor with someone above him that he had sworn off in his mind but not his heart.

"What the fuck is going on here, Kendall?"

* * *

**Hmmm a lot to take in with this one, huh? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Chapter 9 soon :D **

**Oh and on my profile, I'm posting a list with all the songs that have been the headline for each chapter so you can read along with it or see what it's based on :) **


	9. U Got Nothin' On Me

**Hello everyone! I hope you had a wonderful holiday last week! This chapter is a bit short but it might tug at the heartstrings a little so fair warning. **

**Without further ado, Chapter Nine of You Got A Way! **

* * *

Kendall scrambled up off the elevator floor, trying to cover what he could with his shirt although Logan had already seen more than enough. Carlos's cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red as he tugged his shirt back on and stood up next to Kendall.

"Logan I-"

"Kendall save it," Logan seethed through clenched teeth, his eyes almost black with anger.

"Logan, it wasn't his fault," Carlos said quietly. "I made him."

"You didn't make him do anything! He knew damn well what he was doing," Logan yelled, his line of vision never leaving Kendall. "I suggest you get the fuck out of here if you know what's good for you."

"Logan," Kendall tried to get through to him but he knew he had messed up everything he had ever worked for. It would be a miracle if he even got a word in edgewise tonight.

"Shut up," Logan said darkly. Carlos slipped passed Kendall and Logan in one swift motion.

"This isn't my place to be,"

"Damn right it isn't," Logan replied. Kendall watched as Carlos walked down the hall, taking a left towards the stairwell to get back down to his floor._ Please don't go..._

"Logan, please," Kendall tried again but he knew it wouldn't work. Logan's fists were clinched and everything about his facial expression was seething anger. Kendall continuously chastised himself in his mind, his conscious telling him that he was never getting Logan back. _You're just a big fuck-up. You always have been._

"I just want to know why. Why is he better than I am?"

"Logan he isn't!"

"Oh he isn't? Yeah, that makes PERFECT sense! I mean, it's clear he's giving you everything you want so why do I even try? I trusted you Kendall! Every ounce of trust I could possibly have was put into this relationship and you just go and throw it all away! Do you ever once think of me? Of how I feel?" Logan had tears forming in his eyes, hot tears that stung his cheeks as they rolled down his face and onto his cardigan. Kendall started towards him, arms held open wide and hoping the brunette would melt into his embrace and everything would be okay like always. Instead, Logan swatted Kendall's arms away and turned his back on him.

"Logan, listen,"

"No, I'm tired of listening Kendall! Don't you get that? You go off on these little rendezvous' with this guy whom you barely know and you always leave me in the dark. You make up lies, you try to make nice with me and I'm tired of it! We've been together for so long and you're just throwing it away!"

"But-"

"I should've known this was going to happen one day, it always does. You pour your heart and soul into something and then the other person just takes advantage of it," Logan tried hiding his tears from Kendall but it failed. Through the numerous times that they had gotten into an argument, this one topped everything and Kendall knew it was his entire fault. He had made empty promises to Logan and to himself. It was his fault for giving into his wrongful desires, it was his fault for even hinting at a relationship with another man, everything was his fault. Now, Kendall wasn't sure he was getting Logan back. He had broken the fragile brunette into a million pieces with no manual on how to fix him.

"I'm so, so, sorry," Kendall whispered finally, knowing that a simple apology would in no way make up for what he had done. Logan just quietly turned around, his eyes focused to the ground, not even daring to meet Kendall's eyesight.

"I think we should take a break, Kendall,"

Kendall's eyes widened and his heart dropped ten stories to the floor. He was hoping he would never those words come out of Logan's mouth and it was then that he felt truly alone. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, trying to stop the tears from falling quickly down his face.

"Logan, please. I need you,"

"Obviously you don't. Seems like everything's finally working out for you Kendall, I just hope you're happy," Logan said and turned away from the blonde back to their apartment. Kendall stood and watched as he unlocked the apartment door and walked in, not even bothering to look back at him. The tears continuously fell from Kendall's eyes and he tried his best to stop them and stay strong. He pulled his clothes back on, pressed the down arrow and took a trip to the lobby of the Palm Woods. He avoided gazes from random passerby who were looking with concern at the boy's broken face and tear stains on his cheeks. He continued walking until he reached the park, stopping at his table to sit and throw his head and hands on the table. It was there that he lost control and cried himself to the verge of insanity.

"Why do I do this to myself? Why do you let me?" Kendall screamed up to the sky, throwing his hands in the air. Thunder rumbled and a shower of rain burst from the angry looking clouds in the sky. "Just fucking perfect!"

Kendall moved to a cushioned bench on the other side of the park under a tree and sunk down into the inviting comfort. He laid his head on one side and swung his legs up on the other. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep to the sound of the pitter patter of the rain hitting the tables. Tomorrow, he was going to get Logan back no matter what it took. _But how?_

* * *

**Okay so I'm at a point in this story where everything is pretty much fair game. By that I mean, there's gonna be more twists and turns in the story of Kendall and Logan so stay tuned. Thank you all for reviewing! It really means a lot :) Chapter 10 soon! **_  
_


	10. Spell It Out

**Hello everyone! Here's a bit of a late update but fair warning, this one is quite emotional. I really hope you enjoy it and I think most of you will :) **

**Here's Chapter Ten!**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I walked into the apartment and closed the door, sinking down to the floor and just letting everything run wild with my emotions. I don't understand what I did wrong. What did I ever do to make him want someone else? I gave him everything! I gave him my time, my attention, my patience, my love. I don't understand how he could just go and throw it away in a matter of seconds. I buried my face into my hands and just sobbed. What else was there to do? He had lost all trust from me so there was barely any chance of him coming back. But I still worried about him…I wonder what he's doing now. Probably going back to finish what he had started back in the elevator. Oh God, I don't even want to think about that. More tears emptied from my eyes like a never ending river. What stopped me was Kendall's phone vibrating erratically on the coffee table. I got up and looked at the caller ID, a picture of his mother smiling back at me.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight," I say, trying to hide the fact I'd been crying to no avail.

"Logan, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. The tears returned to my eyes and I just sobbed into the phone for a few minutes. I had to tell her.

"K-Kendall c-ch-ch-cheated on me," I choked out.

"What? He was supposed to come fix things with you!" Fix things?

"Well I caught him wi-with Carlos in the elevator," I sobbed, remembering the sight of Carlos hovering above Kendall, eyes hungry with lust.

"Do you need to come over?" Mrs. Knight asked kindly. The last thing I wanted to do was to be with anybody but myself.

"N-no I'm okay," I said though it was a lie. I wasn't okay and I wasn't sure when I ever would be again.

"Okay. Well just so you know, Kendall was going to tell you that he loved you but I don't know what went wrong. Stay strong, honey," With that, Mrs. Knight disconnected and I was left staring at the screen of Kendall's phone. He loved me? What did she mean by that? Of course he loved me, well did love me now I guess. I sunk down onto the couch, still staring at the blank phone screen. _Kendall was going to tell you he loved you._

_ "We'll make it to tomorrow and past the sorrow, I hope we never fall apart, hope we never fall apart," Kendall strummed the last chord of the song he had just written and looked to Logan for advice. "Well?"  
"Pretty good, awesome actually," Logan replied. The song really was a hit but Logan couldn't help but wonder if the song was about him. The wind breezed through the palm trees in the park at the awkward silence that had now filled the air.  
"Thanks, Logan, it means a lot. But you should really know why I wrote this song," Kendall said, his green eyes staring at his shoes and a smile broadening across his face. Logan's heart began to race, maybe his thoughts were finally right for once.  
"I was wondering what it was about," Logan smiled, trying to make Kendall feel like he was interested instead of wrapped up in his thoughts.  
"I-I wrote it about…you. The song is for you. I love you Logan and I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable now or whatever but I needed to get it out somehow and-" Kendall's constant babbling was instantly cut off by Logan's warm lips. Their first kiss. Logan pulled away blushing.  
"Sorry. Hey, I love you too if that helps any," Logan awkwardly smiled and Kendall's whole face brightened up.  
"Really? You do?"  
"Always," Logan replied and pulled him in for another kiss._

Kendall may be stupid most of the time, especially now, but he really was a sweet kid. Maybe I had pulled away from him too much. Maybe it was my fault that he had gone to find someone else. Or maybe I was just too clingy? I don't know but I could sense it was my fault. He really has always loved me. I really have always loved him. I needed to find where he was. Good thing I knew exactly where to look…

"Kendall? Kendall, man, wake up! Please!" Carlos was shaking the blonde's shoulders violently but he wasn't moving. Kendall's lips were pale and his whole face looked a slight shade of blue. It was clear that he had been sleeping in the rain and had suffered through it all night. Carlos sat in a chair across from the blonde and just stared at him. "Please…"

"Carlos get out of here I have to talk to Kendall," Logan said bitterly as he came bounding though the park. Carlos didn't say anything, he just sat staring at the lifeless boy on the park bench. Logan looked over to where Carlos was staring, finding Kendall's body.

"I'm sorry," Carlos choked out as his eyes began to swell with tears. Logan stared dumbfounded at Kendall.

"W-what happened?"

"He must've just slept in the rain but we have to do something Logan! He won't respond," Carlos sobbed. Logan ran over to Kendall's body and fell to his knees, his fists pounding on the blonde's chest and tears falling from his eyes once again.

"Kendall please, wake up! I need you! Please don't leave me! Please! I-I love you! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you leave me for someone else! I'm sorry! I was stupid to let someone like you go! Please just wake up! I love you!" Logan sobbed into Kendall's chest, still pounding at it and babbling apologies. Carlos put a hand to Logan's shoulder.

"He was gonna leave me you know. All of this mess is my fault and I'm so sorry. I'll leave you alone, I'll leave Kendall alone but I want you to know this, he loves you Logan. He never meant for any of this to happen. So don't blame yourself, blame it on me," Carlos turned to walk away but Logan grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please," he said and Carlos sank down to the ground with him.

"Okay,"

Once Carlos sat beside Logan, Kendall's body shook with coughs as he sat up, a stream of water flowing from his mouth.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted. He immediately threw his arms around the blonde's body. Kendall hesitantly wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Y-you're w-warm," he said.

"Yes, baby, I know. I know," Logan said and caressed the back of Kendall's head.

"Where am I?" Kendall asked.

"You're in the park," Logan replied. Kendall looked down at Logan with a confused look.

"What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember leaving to come here last night?" Carlos asked him. Kendall simply shook his head. "You slept here overnight?" Another headshake.

"I just remember rain and then darkness and Logan," Kendall reminisced, his eyes fixated on Logan holding him, rocking him in his arms.

"We have to get you to a hospital," Logan said and started to get up.

"Don't leave, I'm cold," Kendall said and pulled Logan's arms back around his waist.

"Okay," Logan pulled Kendall closer so he could serve as some sort of warmth until the ambulance got there.

"I'll call the ambulance," Carlos said and Logan nodded his approval.

"Logan?" Kendall said.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you,"

Logan stared down at the blonde with teary eyes. He hugged him closer so Kendall's ear was pressed to Logan's chest, his heartbeat audible only to the blonde.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**There you go all you Kogan stayers! What did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I wanted to let you guys know that this story is beginning to come to a close. BUT the way I want to end this story could lead to a possible SEQUEL. So my question to all of my wonderful readers is this: Would you want a sequel to You Got A Way? Let me know! Thanks for all your support in the reviews, favorites and what not : )**


	11. I Never Told You

**Hey! Okay so this is a bit of a late update so sorry for that :| This is the second to last chapter of this story and I WILL BE HAVING A SEQUEL so good news there! I hope you all have been enjoying this story as much as I have been writing it.  
**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 11! **

* * *

Two hours seemed like two days in the emergency waiting room and Logan couldn't take it anymore. He got up and began pacing the floor, Carlos watching him intently.

"Pacing isn't gonna make the doctor see him any faster than he already is,"

"You don't know," Logan rebutted.

"Yeah I do. You get up and pace almost every fifteen minutes!" Carlos exclaimed and grabbed Logan's arm as the brunette passed him.

"Get off of me!" Logan whisper shouted. Carlos yanked the boy into the seat next to him.

"Kendall's gonna be okay, alright? These doctors know what they're doing and if they don't, well at least you can sue them and get money," Carlos chuckled, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Logan's facial expression paled and turned into extreme worry. What if they didn't know what they were doing? What would happen to Kendall then?

"That's not funny," Logan said in a monotone voice.

"Just trying to help you," Carlos said but he realized that his words of seeming encouragement were words of horror to Logan.

"What's gonna help me is a nurse walking out of that door, telling me everything is okay and that Kendall can come home!" Logan was on the verge of tears and Carlos could tell. Though he had never really had a proper conversation with him, Carlos actually felt for Logan. He knew where he was coming from, especially since Carlos had dealt with the same thing a month ago. James had accidentally swallowed a cocktail olive whole and choked, causing a scene and the paramedics to arrive moments later. Carlos remembered the agony of waiting what seemed endless hours for a nurse to tell him that James would be okay. Of course he was, a cocktail olive can only do so much as to block your airways for a minute or so. But as Logan sat terrified of what was to come, Carlos felt like he just needed some comfort. He wrapped his arm around Logan cautiously and when Logan didn't stir, he wrapped the other so he could embrace the brunette.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise," Carlos whispered. Logan just nodded and relaxed into Carlos's comforting embrace. Just then, a nurse popped her head out of the door. Logan's head immediately shot up and he shook Carlos away from him.

"Is there someone here for Kendall Knight?" she asked, looking down at her clipboard to make sure she had gotten the name right.

"Yeah right here," Logan scrambled up and practically sprinted to the nurse. "How is he?"

"Perfectly fine, he's just a little sleepy from the medicine but he should be fine to go home soon. Would you like to visit him?" Logan looked over to Carlos for permission.

"You wanna come?"

"No you go ahead. You guys need a little time to yourselves anyway," Carlos said and smiled as he watched the now giddy brunette follow the nurse into the patient hallway.

Logan entered Kendall's room quietly, craning his neck to see if the blonde was asleep.

"Get in here," Kendall's voice was raspy as he spoke, sending shivers down Logan's spine.

"You're not asleep, are you?" Logan asked, making sure before he bounded into the boy's arms. He looked at all the monitors and IVs that Kendall was hooked up to and frowned. He hated seeing things like this in hospitals and even more so since Kendall was the one hooked up to every machine you could possibly imagine.

"Why would I be? I just slept! Now come here, I want to kiss you," Kendall said and opened his arms wide with a pout. Logan couldn't resist, letting himself fall gently into Kendall's arms, melting into his sweet little kiss.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked finally after they had parted.

"Eh, I guess. They told me I had a mild case of hypothermia and that I shouldn't sleep outside in the pouring rain anymore. I didn't even know that I did," Kendall said and Logan frowned.

"You don't remember sleeping in the rain at all? Not even a little bit?"

"No, I just remember being really depressed and then I remember I was going to work out a plan to get you back. Do I still have to do that?" Kendall asked sweetly, looking up into Logan's brown eyes. Logan's heart was breaking slowly. He knew what Kendall did was eventually forgivable and that cheating shouldn't be taken lightly but looking at the blonde practically pleading for him to take him back was killing him.

"No, of course not," Logan whispered, running his hands through Kendall's still damp hair.

"Really?" Kendall's voice had gone up an octave from excitement.

"Yes really. But Kendall, please promise me that I'll never see that again. Experiencing someone else getting your boyfriend off in an elevator is not a pleasant sight," Logan said. Kendall's face fell.

"I know,"

"But I just wanna know why? I mean there had to have been something I had done or-"

"It wasn't. It was just my stupidity. I don't even know, I was choosing lust over love and I know you shouldn't do that but something inside me just took over. It wasn't you, trust me, it definitely was me," Kendall interrupted.

"Way to use a break up line on me," Logan teased.

"It's true! I didn't mean for you to see anything and I never meant for you to get hurt," Kendall paused for a minute and sighed. "You know, my mom made me realize something the other day. She made me think and it made me realize I never want to lose you, ever."

"Oh, Kendall," Logan replied quietly, tears almost overflowing his eyes.

"That's a promise that I'm gonna make to you right here and forever," Kendall replied. With that, he leaned down and kissed Logan again. Logan kissed back, wanting to hold onto that moment forever, afraid he might lose Kendall again. He was stupid to ever think that Kendall didn't love him. The nurse knocked on the door again, breaking the two up.

"Okay, Kendall, you're all ready to go home. I just need you to sign these release forms," she handed Kendall the clipboard and he signed where he needed to as she began to unhook him from all the monitors.

"Is there any medication that he needs to take or any precautions I should be aware of?" Logan asked, always the worrier.

"Nope, just make sure he doesn't go out and sleep in the rain again," the nurse joked as she slowly took an IV out of Kendall's arm. Kendall cringed and Logan took his hand, telling him it was okay and that she almost had the needle out.

"Trust me, I don't think I'll be sleeping outside anymore," Kendall smiled up at Logan.

"Good to hear. Alright you're all done, now get out of here," she laughed, giving Kendall his belongings and showing the pair out of the door. Carlos was there still to greet them.

"Everything good?"

"Yep, Logan's just gonna have to take care of me for a few days," Kendall slightly joked and Carlos chuckled.

"Good! Well listen, I wish I could stay longer with you but James wants me to meet him at the recording studio. Guess he wants to try to get back with me," Carlos slightly smiled.

"Good luck, let me know how that goes," Kendall said and gave Carlos a bro hug. Logan even gave him one as well before Carlos practically skipped out of the door.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked, pulling Kendall closer into his side.

"Yeah, I'm tired of this place," Kendall chuckled. Logan led the blonde out to his car and they drove back to the Palm Woods. For the first time in what felt like forever, the pair was finally happy.

* * *

**Alright there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for the favorites and reviews that this story has been getting! Chapter 12 will be up in the next few days then the sequel will soon follow. Thanks again guys : )**


	12. On My Mind

**Hi all! Here's the moment you all have been waiting for, the final chapter of You Got a Way! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and that you've enjoyed this story as a whole. As you know, there WILL be a sequel to this but it might be a little while before I start that as I begin school again next week...**

**Anyway, please enjoy the final chapter of YGAW! **

* * *

Carlos arrived at the recording studio where he found James already waiting for him at the entrance. He looked over at the popstar, smiling wryly but his eyes giving off a different vibe. It wasn't that he wanted to get back with James, it was that he didn't trust him. It was obvious that James couldn't live without Carlos just by looking at him, but Carlos was perfectly fine on his own. James watched as Carlos pulled into a parking space and watched as he began walking towards him.

"Hi James," Carlos said simply. He didn't go in for a hug or anything, just a simple wave. James knew that Carlos still wasn't too happy with him but he needed Carlos. Who else was he going to ask how his outfits looked?

"Carlos, I'm sorry," James immediately cut to the chase. He couldn't stand seeing Carlos mad at him and he needed someone's opinion on his red carpet outfit for tomorrow's release of his new album.

"Huh?" Carlos asked. He knew what James had said but he wanted the satisfaction of knowing that James was apologizing. However, he was tired of James apologizing and making up for things with sex. It wasn't gonna work that way anymore.

"I said I'm sorry. You can take me back now! I need help picking an outfit for tomorrow and-"

"No James," Carlos whispered. He had never told the brunette 'no' before and he was worried of what was to come next. James just stared blankly at the shorter boy.

"N-no?"

"Yeah James, I said no. I'm tired of always complying with you when I know you don't care-"

"But I do care!" James flung his arms out wide as if he were expecting a hug but Carlos stayed firm.

"Let me finish! You just toss me to the side most of the time and if you ever do need me, it's if you need a new outfit or if you want sex and I'm tired of it! I only hung out with Kendall because he cared about me more than you did! It's like you don't even know how to have a relationship! No wonder you have so many exes," Carlos said and he was quite satisfied with himself once he was finished. Carlos wasn't the type of guy to yell or make anyone feel bad but he made his point when he needed to. James looked at Carlos with sunken eyes, almost as if he knew he had been defeated. Carlos hated seeing the boy like this but he knew deep down inside that this is what he needed to do.

"So what are you saying?" James asked quietly.

"I'm saying we need to take a break. A break where you can reevaluate your life and I can do the same for mine and if we realize that we can't go it alone, then we'll get back together," Carlos sighed.

"And if we don't realize?" James asked. Carlos took a deep breath, the next statement taking more courage than he thought.

"Then we're through,"

James studied Carlos's facial expression for a minute to check for faults in his argument. Much to James's dismay, there wasn't. They were "taking a break" as Carlos put it but in James's dictionary, it meant that they were officially done.

"I guess I'll call a cab then," James said, pulling out his iPhone. Carlos stopped him.

"No I'll still take you home. I need to get some things anyway," he said and walked to the car, James shortly following.

"Where will you stay?" James asked curiously. What James didn't know was that Carlos knew his relationship would fall through eventually so he always had a backup apartment at the Palm Woods. It was where he went to often get away from the singer and where he would go just to sit and think. It wasn't the biggest apartment but it was perfect for him.

"I've got a place," Carlos said and James kept quiet. It was an awkward car ride back to the Palm Woods, but Carlos knew that he had done the right thing for his and James's relationship. Or so he hoped.

* * *

It was a quiet day at home for Kendall and Logan, watching movies and feeding each other popcorn. For Logan, it was the best day he had had in a while. It was nice to finally have Kendall back in his arms for a change and knowing that he wasn't going to stray. Kendall laid his head on Logan's shoulder.

"You know what I'm thinking about?"

"What?" Logan asked. Of course, Logan didn't know what Kendall was thinking about but he certainly knew what was on his mind. Logan was going to make Kendall dinner and dessert tonight only to propose to him afterwards. He knew that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life, no matter how troubled Kendall was in the past.

"Us, life in general," Kendall answered, looking up into the brunette's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, today is like a dream to me. Can't you see us doing this every day, just lazing around and watching cheesy romantic comedies?" Kendall sighed, still wrapped up in his fantasy. What he couldn't see was the giant Cheshire grin plastered on Logan's face. From what he was hearing, Kendall wanted all the same things that Logan wanted and more.

"Mhmm," Logan agreed.

"No, I'm serious! Just me and you, every day, doing nothing but just enjoying each other's company," Kendall paused for a minute, taking a deep breath. "..and then maybe one day, having other people to share it with."

"You mean kids or something?" Logan asked. Sure, he wanted kids one day but he figured Kendall wasn't into that. Maybe it was the drugs that the nurse sent Kendall home on talking.

"Yeah, or a dog, or both, I don't know. All I know is I want you in my life, Logan," Kendall said and reached up to capture the brunette's lips in a sweet kiss. Logan's heart fluttered in the best way, even when Kendall pulled away. Waiting until dinner wasn't going to suffice.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Logan said and got up to run to the pair's bedroom to retrieve the ring that Logan had waited so long to give to Kendall.

"Hurry," Kendall chuckled. He sat watching the door, waiting patiently for Logan's return, thoughts still running through his mind. Kendall finally figured out that he had loved Logan all along. Too bad it took a messy hookup with a boy that he now claimed as his best friend. Whenever Kendall saw Logan, his head always clouded with thoughts and his stomach full of a butterfly storm. His thoughts, though, were usually about the future. Could Kendall and Logan actually make it as a couple? Of course they could, but Kendall always stayed skeptical about stuff like that, especially if they became serious enough to start a family. Kendall's heart fluttered at the thought of staying with Logan forever. Logan came dashing back into the living room, a smile still present on his face.

"So, Kendall, I, um, I've been meaning to do this for a while now and I just really never knew how to form it into words but I think I do now. Despite all of the things that have happened to us in the past, things that I'm ready to put behind me and start anew, I really love you Kendall, always have, and always will. There's just something about you, I don't know what it is, but I love it and I was wondering if maybe, you'd marry me?" Logan asked, his cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink from nerves and embarrassment. Kendall couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Logan was on his knee, one hand holding his and the other clutching a small, golden ring. All of Kendall's dreams were coming true for once.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Kendall smiled and pulled Logan in for a hug. Once they pulled away, Logan slipped the ring on Kendall's finger and gripped his hand tightly.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Logan joked. Kendall laughed and squeezed Logan's hand tighter. _What a stupid question to ask_.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said yes, dumbass," Kendall laughed and lightly swatted at Logan's chest. Logan tackled Kendall down on the couch and kissed him passionately. In that moment, the two boys knew that this was where they were supposed to be, no matter how much trouble they had gotten into with each other in the past. Logan was ready for anything Kendall threw at him, always will from now on, and Kendall couldn't wait for the journey ahead. If one thing was certain, both boys couldn't wait to see each other on their wedding day. But for now, they were going to enjoy each other for the time being, ready to start their new life together.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Again, I truly hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I'm so excited to get started on the sequel! A HUGE thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story! It really means a lot and makes me happy to know that people are enjoying the story. So stay tuned for the sequel of You Got A Way, coming very soon! Thank you all again : ) **


End file.
